A. Field of the Invention
This relates to saving space, particularly when storing or stowing various items such as laundry.
B. Prior Art
There are a great number of prior art references related to the storage of laundry and collapsible hampers. A representative example of this type of device is contained in Ho, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,024. Ho is a collapsible hamper for storage of laundry and other items. However, it does not have the structure and cannot expand in the same manner as the present device. Another representative example of a prior art is Giglar, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,394. This is also a collapsible hamper for the storage of laundry but again it has a completely different structure.